


Being Herself

by RobinMistySaddle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinMistySaddle/pseuds/RobinMistySaddle
Summary: Sherlock receives an unprompted text from Molly.  His curiosity is piqued and he decides to see where it leads.





	Being Herself

_Do you trust me?_

Sherlock mulled the message. Of course he trusted her. But why would she send that text?

He had gotten it while he was out with John, but only gave it a cursory glance when it came in. John was off with Mary and now he sat alone at 221B mulling what she meant by it. Was this some sort of game? She wasn’t the one to try any play games with him.

Just a simple message. She never texted him unless it was about a case she was working for him. Or if she thought Lestrade was getting something wrong. Usually it was just a pleasant text, almost flirty. This, this was different.

YES.

He waited. What was she getting at? He waited.

He jerked up with a start. He must have dozed. The sun, whose light had been shining through the windows of the flat, was gone. Late. A little green light flashed on his mobile. Did it wake him? Maybe, but not necessarily.

_If you trust me, you know where to find me_

So self-confident. It wasn’t the sort of message he expected from her. Others, yes, but not her.

He knocked on the door of her flat. Molly opened the door wide, taking a step back to let him in. She didn’t say a word.

“Your text-” he started.

“Do you trust me?” she asked.

“Absolutely. Of course,” he responded.

She closed the door and turned to him. “I’ll be very clear: you do as I say, you follow my instructions. If you do not, if you disagree with me, you will leave. Do I make myself clear?”

“Y-yes,” Sherlock answered.

“Very well. Bedroom, now,” she commanded. “And strip.”

Sherlock went to her bedroom with Molly following behind him. She leaned against the door jam, watching him as he took off all of his clothes. Sherlock noted that she was in jeans and a sweater, just her normal work attire. When he was nude he turned towards her, unconsciously placing his hands over his cock.

She gestured for him to move his hands away which he did. She smiled when she saw his hardening cock. She went into her closet and came out with something balled up. She unrolled it. It was a velvety collar with a velcro closure with a long piece of velvet with a larger belt at the other end. There were three pairs of O-rings running down the length of the velvet. Attached to one pair of rings were a pair of wrist cuffs that also had a velcro closure. “Put this on,” she directed.

He took the cuffs off and undid the velcro collar before put it around his neck. “Front or back?” he asked.

“Front,” she said.

He draped the velvet strip down his chest and buckled the lower strap around his waist. He took a cuff and put one on each wrist. “Whatever it is you’re planning, I could easily just undo these,” he told her.

“And then you could get your ass out of here,” she replied. “And I will do that.” She took the cuffs and attached them to the highest set of rings do that his hands were up by his shoulders. She then gently pushed him so he fell back onto the bed. He lay there naked, somewhat immobile, with his cock hard and sticking straight up.

Sherlock lifted his head to watch her. She hadn’t been wearing anything special when she had answered the door. She pulled off her sweater and kicked off her jeans. She was left in just a basic bra and cotton briefs. It’s not what a guy would think of when he thought of sexy underwear, but they looked sexy on her. They quickly followed the rest of her clothes and she was naked. She walked over to the night stand calmly and picked up a hair tie and put her hair into a ponytail. There was no urgency, and yet that made him desire her more.

She climbed onto the bed and straddled him, leaning forward so that her breasts brushed against his palms. He involuntarily closed his fingers around them and squeezed them gently, his thumbs finding her hard nipples, rubbing at them. “Mmmmm,” she moaned, closing her eyes. She swayed gently back and forth so that his fingers were constantly moving around her breasts to maintain contact.

He lifted his hips to try find her with his cock, but her hips were too high and it only waved about in the air. She had felt his hips move up between her thighs and she looked down at him and grinned. He looked up at her, his eyes pleading.

“Get your ass back down,” she chided him, and he meekly did so. “Tonight is a night for me to get off on you, instead of you getting off on being a brute to me.” She leaned down, pressing her breasts firmly into the palms of his hand and whispered into his ear. “You will have your pleasure when I say so, but you are here for my use. Got it?”

He nodded.

She lifted her chest so that only his finger tips could graze her breasts. She lowered her hips slightly until she felt the tip of his cock nestle against her clit. He could feel her warm, wetness against the tip. She ground against it, eliciting a slight moan from her.

She reached between her legs and grabbed his cock and began to jerk it against her. This time both of them moaned. “There are more nerve endings here,” she said breathlessly, “than in other parts, but too often the man doesn’t think about that. I’m just making sure I enjoy this fully.” His cock was slick from his leaking fluid as it slid through her fingers. “But don’t worry. You’ll be taken care of too.”

She tilted his cock up and slowly slid onto it. Sherlock instinctively began to thrust slowly in and out of her. “Oooooo, that’s nice,” she cooed. “Not too fast right now.” He settled into a steady rhythm, his hands still gently playing with her breasts and nipples.

She sat up and began to ride up and down his cock. Her left hand rubbed her breast while her right hand stroked her clit. Sherlock looked up at her, unable to do anything other than just lie there. Molly was using him for her pleasure. He wanted to move his hands to touch her, but he was unable to do so without undoing the straps.

She slid down his cock and stopped moving. “Are you ready for the next part?’

“Of course,” he responded, flexing his cock in her.

She slid off of him and grabbed his cock and started rubbing it and jerking it again against her clit. “Do not come, not yet.” He groaned in pleasured as she pumped his cock hard against her. She moaned and gasped. He moved with her, holding back his release. “I’m going to jerk you, make you want to come, but not until I’m ready for you to. And then I’ll let you fuck me, and after you’ve come, you’re going to lick me. Understand?”

He moaned.

She kept jerking him, moaning. Sherlock could tell how turned on she was at this point. Suddenly she pushed him into her and he immediately started fucking her fast and hard. She lay down and his hands were once again on her breasts. This time he was rubbing them a bit rougher. “That’s it,” she breathed. “Fuck me.”

Sherlock tried to hold back but he couldn’t. He was so aroused at this point that he quickly pushed hard and deep into her and held himself there as he exploded. He slowed down the speed and intensity of his thrusts and when he was done, lay still on the bed.

“And now for me,” Molly said as she started sliding up his body, leaving a glistening trail on his belly and chest. She lowered herself onto his mouth and he stuck his tongue out and began to lick. He flicked his tongue back and forth over her clit. She gasped and rocked her hips back and forth. Her hands were on her breasts, squeezing and pinching her nipples.

It wasn’t long before her thighs clamped tightly around Sherlock’s head and she began to shudder. She fell forward and braced herself against the bed as her orgasm rolled through her.

After she caught her breath she climbed off of Sherlock and got off the bed. She unhooked the cuffs from the rings. Sherlock sat up and began to undo the velcro straps and took the velvet strip off. Molly went into the bathroom and came out with a wet flannel. “You might want to clean up,” she said as she tossed it to him. He wiped the mix of their juices off his face, chest and cock.

Molly went back into the bathroom and Sherlock heard the shower start. She came back out and carefully pulled the hair tie out of her mussed hair. “I’m sure I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said. 

Sherlock nodded and quickly got dressed. “I’ll see myself out.”

“Yes,” Molly said as she went back into the bathroom. “We’ll see about doing that again.”

Sherlock left knowing that from now on he would come at Molly’s beck and call.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please check out my other works


End file.
